The present invention relates to integrating voice recognition as an interface to applications.
The voice user interface (VUI) is rapidly becoming a versatile and powerful access method to many new applications. VUIs combine speech recognition and text-to-speech synthesis as a conduit to access the functional capabilities underlying the particular application. Using spoken commands and keywords, a user can interact with the application and a computer without relying on full-sized computing devices or venturing to a home office. This is particularly useful for sales employees and field personnel working directly with potential customers and clients on-site and away from their offices.
VUIs offer many advantages not available with conventional graphical user interface (GUI) packages. With the VUI, access to computer systems and applications are limited only by the availability of a voice connection. If a wireless connection is used, the user can maintain connectivity even while moving or in a mobile environment as long as mobile coverage is provided by the mobile service provider.
Costs associated with the VUI are also reduced as the VUI hardware requirements can be less expensive than other comparable mobile communication solutions. For example, a wireless telephone or a wired telephone can be used with the VUI to access data systems with little or no hardware or software modifications. The VUI does not require more expensive specialized devices like personal device assistants (PDA) and wireless application protocol (WAP) compatible phones to operate effectively.
Unfortunately, there are many obstacles to deploying the VUI rapidly on a large number of applications. The first concern is that the VUI is difficult and expensive to make compatible with existing legacy applications and enterprise solutions. Second, conventional VUI developers must also carefully design grammars and recognition tools tailored to the particular users involved. Meeting these goals is time-consuming, expensive and difficult to implement given the different objectives applications and users generally have.
As voice technology and VUIs continue to develop, better methods and systems for integrating the VUI and other voice technology need development and deployment.